ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Being spell-forged steel, it is the spells and magic that make the steel special. History Valyrian steel was manufactured in the Valyrian Freehold before its untimely downfall. Valyrian steel blades are lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged steel. They feature distinctive rippled patterns similar to Damascus steel, the mark of steel that has been folded back on itself several thousand times. Most Valyrian steel blades in Westeros are treasured heirlooms of noble houses, each with its own name and cherished history. Valyrian steel keeps its edge forever. Valyrian steel was always costly, but it became considerably more so following Valyria's collapse, the secret of its making lost with the Doom. Only the greatest weaponsmiths can reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel. The blacksmiths of Qohor claim to know how to reforge Valyrian steel. Dark Sister, one of House Targaryen's ancestral blades, was wielded by Prince Daemon Targaryen against Prince Aemond Targaryen during the Dance over Harrenhal. Blackfyre, the other Targaryen blade, was given by King Aegon IV Targaryen to his bastard son, Daemon; this act later inspired the Blackfyre Pretenders. Valyrian Steel Blades Blades known to still exist: * Heartsbane, the ancestral two-handed greatsword belonging to House Tarly, currently held by House Tarly. * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral sword of House Corbray. It has a heart-shaped ruby in its pommel. Currently held by House Corbray * Longclaw, the ancestral Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont. It was given to Jon Snow after he saved Lord Commander Mormont's life. Upon Snow's death it has been held by various rangers and commanders of the Night's Watch. It is currently held by the 1001st Lord Commander of the Watch. * Red Rain, the sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Given its name and colouring, it is possibly the ancestral sword of House Reyne. Currently held by House Drumm. * Ice, the ancestral greatsword of House Stark. Captured by House Lannister when Eddard Stark was taken prisoner, and used by Ilyn Payne to behead Lord Stark at Joffrey Baratheon's command. Upon the capture of King's Landing in the War of the Five Kings, it was returned to House Stark on Renly Baratheon's behest. * Valyrian steel axe reputedly possessed by House Celtigar. * Nightfall, the ancestral blade of House Harlaw. Currently held by House Harlaw. * Darkbringer (Lamentation), the ancestral sword of House Royce, lost in the Storming of the Dragonpit. Recovered by Richard Vyrwel and renamed Darkbringer. Currently in his possession. * Vigilance, the ancestral sword of House Hightower. It was lost by Ormund Hightower at the Battle of Tumbleton. However, it has been recently found and is currently owned by Shyra Clegane. Blades with unknown fates: * Dark Sister, the sword wielded by Visenya Targaryen. Its last known owner was Bryden "Bloodraven" Rivers. * Brightroar, previously believed to have been in ruins of Old Valyria. It was presumably found by Gerion Lannister, but has since seen a number of Essosi owners. Its current whereabouts are unknown. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral sword of House Roxton. Its last known owner was Ser Jon Roxton. * Blackfyre, the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon Blackfyre, who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. * the dragonbone hilted dagger once belonging to House Baelish. Last seen in the Vale, its location is now unknown. * Valyrian steel arakh onced owned by Caggo. It has seen a number of Essos owners with its current Location unknown. * Truth, the ancestral sword of the Rogare family, currently presumed to be somewhere in Lys Other Objects * A small number of maesters have Valyrian steel links in their collars, representing their study of magic and occultism. These objects' fates are unknown. * Dawn - the ancestral greatsword of House Dayne, forged from the center of a fallen star. It is wielded by The Sword of the Morning, a title currently held by Artos Dayne. * Dragonbinder - a dragon horn banded with red gold and Valyrian steel. Destroyed when blown at the Battle of Meeren. * Lightbringer - a relic once owned by Stannis Baratheon and presumed to be lost upon his disappearance during the Last Ranging. Category:Help Pages